whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Endron International
Endron International is the largest and most profitable of the Pentex subsidiaries. Overview Endron is what the Garou imagine when Pentex is brought up. It is the oldest company, has done the most damage and its deeds are the most visible. Fundamentally, Endron is Pentex, its black heart and blacker soul, and the corporation would not exist without it. No name save that of the Wyrm itself can command such Rage in the hearts of the Garou, and no force on Earth has done more direct damage to Gaia than Endron. History Endron began as Premium Oil in Pennsylvania during the height of the American oil boom. Premium Oil soon fell under the sway of the Wyrm when Jeremiah Lassater, its founder, made a deal with a trapped Bane once imprisoned by the Uktena. Unfortunately for the growing company, its new purview of global corruption left the oil business in question, causing them to fall behind like the Rockefellers. In 1916, the heads of Pentex Incorporated spun off the old assets of Premium Oil and founded Endron International, as a public corporation. Pentex acquired the majority of shares during the Great Depression and Endron has become a vital part of their activities ever since. Hiram Bollingsworth was the original mind behind Endron's early growth. A man under the sway of Banes thanks to his wife's misguided meddling with occult forces, Hiram nonetheless led Endron to prominence. His power over the company was so absolute that Endron's Board of Directors arranged to have him killed in 1959. They were successful, but some say that Hiram's ghost still haunts Endron corporate headquarters so that he can torment the Board members. Since then, Endron has begun to diversify. Not only investing in oil, but also in natural gas, coal petroleum and, with the acquisition of Atlas International in 1995, nuclear energy. The company operates in around 170 sovereign states, with the strongest focus being the United States. In 2010, Endron was involved in a huge scandal after a pressure pump exploded before the coast of Scotland, killing around 13 people and causing a huge oil spill that covered large parts of the scottish coast. Endron was forced to pay around 5 billion dollars in recompense and was thoroughly discredited in the public. Within Pentex hierarchy, Magadon has taken Endron's place and the company desperately tries to get into good graces again. To this end, they also begin to invest into "alternate energy". Current Activities Endron International has currently devised a four years plan to regain their position within Pentex. Points include: * Dominating the energy industry in developing countries. * Transfer Endron's electric car industry (the Endron Electric) to North America * Commence hydraulic fracturing and multilateral well operations globally * Pursue the purchase of partner companies * Improve employee retention One of Endron's largest projects is a mega-pipeline in Egypt, called "Apophis", which is designed to open Africa to further exploitation. The pipeline is viciously resisted by Garou and their sympathizers, but Pentex has managed to paint them as as "eco-islamic terrorists" and thus far prevailed, although work on the pipeline progresses slowly as a result. Another project is working on a new, "green" image. Endron has realized that open disdain of environmental hazards does not work in the 21th century. Instead, they draw on Special Projects to introduce wyrm-tainted fauna into territories ravaged by them. These creatures, most often cephalopods and cnidarians, are often poisonous and extremely dangerous, but by the time that this comes to light, the public has already lost interest. Methods Endron operates under a simple set of guidelines: Make as much money as quickly as possible, with as little overhead as possible. To the public, this is framed as reverence of age and sustainability when their tankers are not brought up to date, or their adherence to fossil fuels as bravery in the face of dangerous experimental environmentalism, who would only destroy jobs. Using their enormous funds, Endron can often bribe the officials of the world with minimal supernatural aid. Often, they focus on the vices of the men they intend to bribe, indulging them, gaining sensitive information for future blackmail and getting what they wanted. Threat, extortion and murder are further tools when the target does not comply. For further use, Endron uses Special Project Divisions controlled by Fomori, as well as specialized teams called EEPS's, that are often involved in more supernatural tasks, like awakening sleeping Banes and Wyrm monsters. Endron stations are fortresses with barbed wire, First Team security managers and a labyrinthine architecture that causes intruders to become lost. Especially in the Third World, Endron presents their facilities as bringers of culture and providers of labor and First World amenities. Rumor is that Endron actively encourages oil spills, but most of it is part of a devious win-win strategy: Pentex profits in both cases, if the oil corrupts large swaths of land or if it arrives and gives them more money. Endron often uses oil spills to depose tankers that even they can no longer use safely. Not only in Endron involved in producing energy, but also in its distribution. Endron gasoline stations dot the entirety of the United States, often not only selling fuel, but also wyrm-tainted products from other Pentex subsidiaries. Cars provided with Endron fuel tend to break down when their owners try to change the brand, resulting in an extremely loyal customer base. Endron also invests in think tanks that make the public apathetic to the extinction of animals and plant life. Citing rising costs for gasoline and job security, they work to turn the public away from ecological responsibility, while Endron maintains a smokescreen of concern with large charity events that ultimately produce much more harm to the environment than benefit. Organization The heads of Endron are only referred to as "Them" or "They", with anonymity being highly valued. The current president, Max Carson, is officially the head, but this only means he serves as a scapegoat if the company gets into trouble. "They" operate without any supervision, independently of the Board of Directors or the President, but should one of them act in a manner "They" disapprove, consequences are quickly to arrive. Endron has hundred thousands of employees, most of them ordinary persons with no knowledge of the force they serve. Most are locals who are used for menial work, with only selected few professionals being used from the outside. Geologists, managers and similar high qualified workers often basically live in their workplaces, with few leeways being offered. Endron has prepared a plan that will rotate individuals from one Endron subsidiary to the next, keeping them rootless and dependent on the company for providing. Trivia Endron has numerous parallels to real world companies including Exxon, Enron, and Standard Oil. Gallery 2fbdMAF.png|Endron Employee 17796463_10207384978337441_1500957078675914355_n.jpg|Endron Employee W20 WTA-Monkeywrench-Pentex-Endron.jpg|PlanetMan, an Endron product for children EndronOilIndig.jpg EndronOil3.jpg EndronOil2.jpg Endron_security_team.jpg|''Endron Security Team'' Rage card. Art by Sasha Petersen References * * * * * * Category:Pentex Category:Werewolf: The Apocalypse glossary Category:Wyrm